Patch Notes: November 27th, 2018
= Note that this is an unofficial translation of the patch notes. = A free update for Dragon Ball FighterZ was released on November 27th, 2018. The changes to the game are as follows: New Modes: "Fighterz Tenkaichi Budoukai" added Initial exhibition dates will be announced in the future "Christmas Capsules" added Available 12/5 to 12/31 "Z Trophy Room" added System Mechanics: Super Dash: Fixed a bug where your characters position (left or right) affected the trajectory of super dash. Fixed super dash not ending immediately when it clashes with other moves. Fixed super dash's trajectory acting strange when the opponent vanishes. Super Dash, Z Change, Guard Cancel Change: Fixed a bug where the character immediately landed after hitting an opponent near the ground. Z Change, Guard Cancel Change: Made hitstop on block the same as super dash. Guard Cancel Change: Takes smash on hit. Increased recovery on hit. Increased untech time on hit. Z Assist: You can no longer call a Z Assist in the same situations where you cannot Z Change (e.g: after blocking or taking damage). Air Dragon Rush: Added Head property. Vanish: Fixed Z Change's trajectory becoming weird when vanished against. Ground Dash: Special moves can be done during the startup of dash now. Dragon Balls: When a character is KOed, the game will now show how many dragon balls there are. Special Move Inputs: Made it so special moves have input priority over Z Reflect when inputted at a specific timing (probably to make inputs easier). K.O Cinematic: Fixed a bug where the animation continued when killing an opponent with a cinematic move. Characters: SSJ Goku: 236L/M (Ground): Removed Head property (A move having Head property means that Head invulnerable moves (2H, etc) will be invulnerable to it. This means that Goku's 236L/M now cannot be invuled through with 2H) SSJ Vegeta: j.2H: Added more horizontal travel distance. Piccolo: 2S: Decreased startup. Increased hitbox. Assist: The orb no longer disappears during cinematics as long as Piccolo is still on screen. 236L (Ground): Wall bounces on hit now. j.236L/H: Decreased startup. Changed the falling speed on hit. Increased untech time. 3/6S: Increased hitbox. Knocks opponent back on hit. Changed effect on hit 3S: Decreased startup Teen Gohan: 5LL: Changed the amount of vertical distance gained. Increased untech time. Added landing recovery. 5LLL: Changed the movement speed. Changed the effect on hit. Increased untech time. Made the move Head property. 2S/j.S: Fixed a bug where the ki blast would not explode when hitting things like barriers. Frieza: 5LLL: Fixed a bug where the cinematic would play out in an odd way. 214S: Changed the effect on hit if it hits on the way back. OTG lvl3: Changed the situations and timings during which the super can be done. Increased startup. Increased damage. Ginyu: 5LL: Decreased startup. 5LLL: Made it possible to cancel into S moves during the Z Combo. Trunks: 236L/H (Ground): Removed Head property. Lvl3: Increased grab range. Cell: 2S: Made the initial hitbox larger. Blows opponent back on hit. Android 18: Assist, j.214S: Barrier size increased. 22S/j.22S: Can now protect allied Z Assists. Gotenks: 2H: Increased the hitbox on the bottom of the move in the initial frames (probably fixes antiairing teen gohan, kid buu, etc). 214S: Fixed a bug where the move would act strangely when it hit an assist. Lvl3: Recovery until landing on hit. Krillin: j.2S: Fixed a bug where the ki blast would not explode when hitting things like barriers. 236X/j.236X: Increased untech time. 214S: Reduced recovery on whiff or block. Kid Buu: 236L (Ground): Increased startup. j.236LM (Air lvl1): Increased untech time if it hits on the way down. Made it cross up less often after hitting. Fat Buu: 5M: Push back reduced. 5H: Decreased startup. Changed movement speed. Upper hitbox reduced. Nappa: 214L/M (Saibamen): Total duration decreased (Nappa recovers faster from plant). 214S: 2nd hit startup decreased. Android 16: Z Assist: Blockstun decreased. 214S: Made it a multi hit move. 236S: Decreased startup. Recovery on whiff decreased Lvl3: Fixed a bug where the last hits could be blocked when Ultimate Z Changing at a specific timing. Changed opponent's distance after hit. Yamcha: 214X/j.214x: Untech time increased. All Wolf Fang Fist moves: Made it easier to combo airborne opponents. Tien: 214X/j.214X: Reduced landing recovery. Lvl3: Altered the damage distribution of the followups. Adult Gohan: 5H: Increase push back on block. Removes momentum. 2H: Reduced the amount Gohan moves (probably doesn't rise as high). 236HS: Increased damage when charged. Lvl3: Fixed a bug where the opponent would appear in the cinematic. Hit: 236LM/j.236LM: Changed the timing where Ultimate Z Changes are doable. Increased damage and changed the effect on hit when the cinematic does not play. 236LM (Ground): Hitbox increased above. j.236LM: Changed effect on hit. Lvl3: Fixed a bug where Z Changed could be done at the same time as supers after this move hit the opponent. Goku Blue: 214M/H: Now teleports before attacking. Increased startup. 236L/M: Reflects ki blasts earlier now. Vegeta Blue: j.2H: Increased horizontal movement. 214X/j.214X: Reflects ki blasts earlier now. Beerus: 214X/j.214X: Decreased startup. Increased movement speed. 236S: Decreased startup. Decreased total duration. 214S: Decreased startup. Added armor property during the middle of the move. Lvl3: Recovery on hit decreased Goku Black: 236LM/j.236LM: Increased damage. 236HS/j.236HS: Changed effect on hit. Android 21: 5M: Push back decreased. 214S (Green) (Barrier): Can now protect allied Z Assists. Air Lvl3: Recovery on hit decreased. Blows opponent back on hit. Bardock: 214X/j.214X: Increased untech time. Lvl3: Increased recovery on hit. Changed distance from opponent on hit. Broly: 2H: Increased the hitbox on the bottom of the move (probably fixes antiairing teen gohan, kid buu, etc) Various Special Moves: Armor starts earlier now. Vegito Blue: j.2H: Jump cancelable. j.236LM: Minimum damage increased. Zamasu (Fused): 5M: Increased movement speed. 236S/j.236S: Made it easier to follow up into 236X/j.236X after. Lvl3: Fixed a bug where the hit effects would look weird in certain situations. Base Goku: 236LM (Kaioken): Increased buffer time on the follow ups. Kaioken (M follow up): Added invulnerability during the spin. Kaioken (S/2S follow up): Decreased start up. Base Vegeta: 2S/j.2S: Decreased recovery. j.2H: Decreased recovery. Decreased active frames. Decreased horizontal movement. Android 17: 236LM: Fixed a bug where the hit effects would look weird in certain situations. Cooler: Assist: Fixed a bug where Cooler would not push the opponent back. j.236LM: Fixed a bug where the cinematic would look weird when this move killed. Category:Gameplay